


Star Naming

by moststeph



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, canonically the enterprise has stargazing rooms, hashtag romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: mcspirk fluff





	Star Naming

"I'm gonna name that one Bones," Jim declared, pointing out the window on the far left.

Bones followed the line of Jim's finger to a cluster of stars on the horizon. Jim had been pointing out shapes and faces in the stars for the last ten minutes, but Leonard still failed to see any of Jim's vivid descriptions. He lacked the imagination, he supposed. And he still had never completely gotten over that aviophobia, a tendril of it still curled in his stomach as he gazed out at the endless vastness of space. 

"Why?" he asked, coming back to the present with a little smile on his lips. He ran his fingers through Jim's hair. Jim looked up at him from where his head rested against Leonard's thigh. He grinned.

"It looks angry." Bones rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not  _ always _ angry," he protested.

"Certainly not," Spock offered from Bones's left side without opening his eyes. He sat in his usual meditative cross-legged position. "I would describe your default state as more...I believe 'ornery' is the most appropriate adjective."

Jim laughed at that, his giggles making Len's thigh vibrate. Bones leaned over and deliberately, delicately, flicked one pointed ear. Spock's eyes flew open and narrowed at Leonard. 

"Resorting to childish demonstrations of annoyance suggest you have no valid arguments to counter my statement," he said with a primness only Spock could achieve. He looked slightly mollified as Leonard's hand moved to his neck instead, gripping gently at its nape. Spock closed his eyes again and leaned into the pleasant touch.

"They're not gonna let you name them anyway," Leonard said to Jim as he rubbed soothing circles into Spock's skin. "Starfleet has to take location and cultural history into account, blah blah blah…"

"I'm the Captain, aren't I? I discovered them just now, didn't I?" 

"It is not logical to say you discovered them when they have already existed for billions of years without your or Starfleet's knowledge," Spock countered. "Just because we were unaware does not mean they did not exist and were waiting for our discovery." 

"Fine. I'm still calling that one Bones." 

The three of them lapsed into comfortable silence. Bones marveled again at the fact that he was out here, in  _ space _ , and was as happy as he was. But then, he thought, taking in the solid presence of the two men by his side, perhaps it wasn't so strange. 


End file.
